


there's nothing left to believe

by aelins



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Post-Book 5: Empire of Storms, it's been a rough night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Rowan smokes and thinks. He thinks about his wife and his court, and the fact that maybe it didn't need to be borrowed time.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 13





	there's nothing left to believe

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished eos, i don't really have to say anything else do i?

He’d married her, unknowing she was his mate. His _true mate_. He sits on the beach on the coast, thinking about how things might’ve gone differently. If she’d trusted him enough to make plans for their future. Maybe it wasn't’ trust, no.

It was love and her own self-hatred and her desire to sacrifice. Maeve would carve that power from Aelin’s bones and he knew it. Rowan removed one of the clove cigarettes from his back pocket, lit it with a match, and wished above all that she was here—watching the sunset with him.

Tears, god he was such a weak man. He’d married his mate, thinking she was doing it because Terrasen needed a king. And Terrasen had needed that too, but they’d needed Aelin’s strength more.

She was young and frightened.

And he loved her, no matter her fear.

No matter how many times Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn-Galathyius said she was not afraid he knew it was fear that motivated her. He knew, and as he inhaled the smoke of the sickly sweet smelling cigarette into his lungs—he knew that maybe all was not lost.

If she’d made plans for this then why couldn’t he hunt her to the ends of the earth?

He longed for her, and his blood absolutely boiled that she’d left him in the dark. _Him_. Rowan, her mate. He loved her so much it was unreal.

Maybe it was not trust or love that separated them, but Aelin’s need to be the queen she needed to be.

_To make the sacrifice._

Dorian had said a few kind words to Rowan before he’d flown away on the wings of Abraxos. “ _You’ll find her, if you think she wanted to be separated from you you’ve got another thing coming when she gets back._ ” And there had been no doubt in the young king’s voice—that she would come back.

They were the court of dreams.

They were going to change the world.

And Rowan was going to get his wife back, even if he had to scour the world for her.

And he would not falter.

Rowan Whitethorn-Galathynius exhaled, and between one breath and the next, he was in his hawk form and soaring away, so far away from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear form you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
